


Ballads of Toho's Unloved

by DownatFraggleRock



Category: Godzilla (1998), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm not that good at poetry but I wanted it to have that feel, Kaiju, Poetry, Pseudo-Poetry, Side Story, They need it, kind of, maybe two if they were lucky, pls Toho give them work, these are side story type characters, when your faves are characters that appeared in one movie decades ago, you know what I'm gonna tag it this anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownatFraggleRock/pseuds/DownatFraggleRock
Summary: Little looks at the various members of the monster menagerie Toho helped create that have fallen by the wayside. While many of these kaiju are appreciated by fans, that rarely reflects in official media. But I guess that's what fan fiction is for.
Kudos: 4





	1. Varan

_Varan_

_While you’re all unique, I can see why you get passed over_

_You glide, but Rodan can soar_

_You wade, but Godzilla can swim_

_You’re an idol, but Mothra’s a goddess_

_I bet it still hurts, doesn’t it?_

_Being treated the way you are_

_Every chance you’ve ever had being taken by someone else_

_The spiked crawler seizing your role as the king’s companion_

_The demonic queen being the harbinger of destruction_

_The golden dragon becoming the sky god_

_They don’t even make toys of you, even as the decades go by_

_Maybe if you had used triphibian before Gappa, things might have worked_

_Honestly the most unbelievable thing about you is how this all even happened_

_You had your own movie and everything, and all the other kaiju then became stars_

_But I guess you were the unlucky one_

_Well, at least the fans haven’t forgotten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> A lot of the fan fiction I have planned are more kinda big adventure style, but that can be hard and time-consuming to write sometimes. So I decided to do this series of one-shots to clear my head that look at Godzilla monsters that most people don't remember. Like sure it's mostly gonna be the well-known misfits, but wait till we get to Skeleturtle. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The "chances taken by someone else" were all based on actual times Varan was suggested for a film appearance, only to be replaced with a more "marketable" monster, Can you guess them all?
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Titanosaurus

_Titanosaurus_

_Crimson Dinosaur, sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the sea_

_Your life was filled with strife, so dream away_

_Caught, contained, brainwashed_

_Forced to hurt others, forced to destroy_

_Your heart burns with the pain you know you caused_

_It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault_

_But you know that too, and yet the pain is still there_

_Don’t worry, it’s okay now_

_You’re free once more_

_Free to swim the seven seas without a care in the world_

_Free to be who you want to be_

_Weapon no more_

_So rest, you’ve earned it_

_Peace is hard to find when you’re a kaiju, but you’ve managed_

_And at the bottom of the sea you rest_

_Dreaming peaceful dreams_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again
> 
> Titanosaurus was always one of my favorite kaiju, they just appealed to me. Their design harkens back to the creatures from the earlier Showa films in sharp contrast to the wilder designs of that era of kaiju, and they serve as neat parallel to Godzilla. While it would be great to see them again (I think that new anime is featuring them), I know character-wise, Titanosaurus deserves rest. They're described as a peaceful creature forced to become a weapon thanks to human and alien mind control, and they're not even really a fighter before that, so rest is what they want, and rest is what I've given them.
> 
> (also btw I'm still working on ch. 2 of the bionicle/atla crossover, I've written a good chunk of it, but trying to figure out how these characters meet and for it to feel in-character is a bit of a challenge, but I once I get over that hurdle, the rest should be easy)
> 
> Thanks again:)


End file.
